


Home Is Never Where You Left It

by theemdash



Series: SG-MCU (MCU/SG-1 Fusion) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stargate Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Memory Loss, Mission Fic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Self-Deprecating Steve Rogers, battle capable scientists, canon exists in a blender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: MCU/SG-1 Fusion. Things go pear-shaped on a mission to P8X-325. Steve's scientists are pinned down and separated from them, and Bucky seems to remember this planet. Doesn't remember his relationship with Steve, but one thing at a time, Rogers.Unfamiliar with SG-1?Here's what you might feel more comfortable knowing: The Stargate goes to many planets (basically, it's the Bifrost). SG-teams are typically four- or five-person military teams sent to explore planets or fight the Goa'uld, a snake-like race of parasitic aliens who have enslaved a lot of people. Specific episode references included in the end notes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: SG-MCU (MCU/SG-1 Fusion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Home Is Never Where You Left It

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [sopdetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/) for prompting me to write a Stucky Stargate AU and then for beta reading what immediately spilled out of my head. (And yes, I will be writing more of these, including the "A Hundred Days" retelling that rudely suggested itself.)
> 
> If this were a TV series, this fic would fit in Season 7.

"We're taking heat, Cap!" Natasha's tinny voice through the radio was chased by the sizzling static of a staff blast coming too close.

Steve thumbed the radio as a frisson of panic raced up his spine. "Nat!"

"Shit." Bucky grabbed the front of Steve's shirt and slammed his back into a tree as two staff blasts whizzed past their location. Bucky planted his forearms against the trunk, arms framing Steve's head, his heat trapping Steve as much as his body. Adrenaline raced with the sudden movement and kicked Steve's heart into his chest as Bucky's breath ghosted Steve's cheek. A tilt of Bucky's head and their lips would touch—finally. Once again.

They were in the middle of a firefight—the whole team was—this was not a time to get turned on by your 2IC, Rogers.

Bucky grinned, a feral slant that glinted on his face like a blade. "Told you we shouldn't leave the scientists alone."

Steve rolled his eyes, though most of his aggravation was for himself. "You wanted to explore."

"I said the terrain looked interesting."

Steve cocked an eyebrow because they both knew what Bucky had meant by "interesting." Another place Bucky almost remembered, a memory they were both chasing so they could find out what had happened to Bucky during his missing years. So many questions, and not enough answers in the Goa'uld-Hydra lab where Steve and his team had finally found him.

But they talked about that as little as possible. And certainly not while taking fire.

"Recriminations later." Steve thumbed the radio again. "Nat, Stark, can you get to the stargate?"

"We're pinned down, Cap, but I'm working on a little surprise for our uninvited guests."

Steve let out a breath. Stark snarking meant he and Natasha were safe. For now.

Bucky levered up, leaning to his left to look around the tree trunk. "One squad, spread out. Didn't hear any gliders. But they came from somewhere."

"Underground base?" Steve guessed. They'd have to flag the planet, check in with their allies and find out if anyone knew what was happening on P8X-325. All their scans had come up negative for life, which meant shielding and the kind of secrecy that leant itself to bad news.

"Maybe." Bucky leaned farther around the tree, that far away look caught in his eyes again, the look that normally preceded the word _interesting._

"Stark and Natasha are pinned down," Steve reminded him. "They're the priority." He tried keeping his tone light, coaxing, but the bark of an order slipped in under his fear that Bucky might run off again.

Air sucked between Bucky's teeth. From their proximity, Steve could feel the way it held in Bucky's lungs, calming him as he slowly shifted back behind their cover. His head hung between them, long hair covering his face. Steve fought the urge to reach up and stroke his hair like he used to, before Bucky had been captured, before he'd forgotten so much.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I hear you." He raised his head, shadows covering his mouth, reminding Steve all too starkly of the way he'd found Bucky, muzzled and with his left arm replaced by a metal limb. "We secure the nerds."

Steve choked on his laugh. "On two."

Bucky didn't even wait for one, peeling around the left side of the tree while Steve belatedly rolled to the right. Their P-90s provided covering fire while they advanced close enough to do damage. The other SG-teams fought at a distance, but Steve's team got close: enhanced strength, speed, and a metal arm more useful for hand-to-hand combat. 

Bucky fired into the Jaffa's armor, bullets sparking off the chest plate, until he could snatch the staff weapon out of the Jaffa's hand and snap it in his metal grip. The Jaffa staggered backward, the butt of a P-90 to his face taking him down.

Steve kicked one of the Jaffa, sending him flying into another, leaving just one standing. He dropped his staff and took off running. Steve and Bucky shared a look.

"Guess we're intimidating," Steve said, taking up a jog to get them back to their teammates' position. 

Bucky flexed the plates in his metal arm, the yellow diamond in his forearm pulsing with a gentle glow. "I can be more intimidating."

Steve grit his teeth. The tweaked Atanik armband embedded in his metal skin had been yet another argument when Stark had shown up with the prosthetic for Bucky. "All metal," he'd said, knocking on the vibranium-naquadah alloy. "Nothing filtering directly into our boy, so we can control how much of the virus goes into his system. ATA gene takes care of the rest."

Steve still had some reservations, like that in previous testing the strength and speed upgrades from the armbands eventually failed, but Bucky had been eager to shuck the original arm, regardless of any un-tested tech. Steve understood that desire at least. The Goa'uld had shoved bombs into children, who knew what horrors the Hydra off-shoot was really capable of.

Steve radioed the team when the ruins came into view, crumbling walls mounded on the top of a ridge. "Incoming."

"I'll say," Stark responded. "You might want to grab some cover." And then the perimeter around the ruins exploded.

Steve staggered, feet catching with his surprise. "Tony?!" Dirt rained down on them, still a few yards away from the explosions.

The radio crackled with Stark's insane laugh. Nat cursed a storm in the background.

"Tell me you didn't blow up the stargate," Bucky growled into the radio.

"Nah, just the bad guys. Which, you're welcome, by the way. Should have a clear shot to the 'gate now. I'll just dial it up, too, shall I? Handle completing the whole mission?"

Steve shook his head, starting up the path, but still on guard. "He's never gonna let this go."

"It'll be one of his favorites," Bucky agreed. "The whole SGC'll hear it by the end of the day."

"'Let's just call it SG-Me.'" Steve mocked, actually repeating something Stark had said in the early days. He glanced at Bucky, expecting a smile, forgetting that Bucky didn't remember that story any more, even though it was one of their missions Steve could never forget. Leaving Bucky behind on the pel'tac, bleeding out and sure to die, had been one of the hardest things Steve had ever done. 

Bucky snorted, not noticing Steve's heartache. He hauled his P-90 over his shoulder, drawing the knives he now favored, and rolled the body of a Jaffa with his foot. The body was steaming, front a charred mess. Bucky clucked his tongue and then turned back to Steve. "Okay. You were right about leaving the scientists alone."

Steve smiled tightly, lightly replying, "Well, I gotta be right about something."

A contingent of gliders buzzed the ruins, but Natasha and Stark had the stargate active by the time they rejoined them. 

Nat had a fistful of rubbings and a streak of charcoal across her cheek. "That was a bust," she said. With just an hour, Steve doubted she'd recorded much of the alien language carved into the pillars.

"We're going home alive and in one piece. I'll take it." Steve nodded his head, giving his team the order to get home.

Nat went through first, followed by Stark, but Bucky stopped, eyes casting around the ruins one more time. Steve gripped his flesh shoulder, squeezing it as he had a hundred times before, when they'd been best friends and after. "We'll be back," Steve promised.

"Before they bury whatever's here? Assuming we can even find it?"

Steve didn't have an answer for that. How could he? They hadn't even known the base was there, just like how it'd taken them two years to find Bucky on a planet they'd been to twice for other missions in the same span of time.

"Buck," was the only thing he could think to say.

Bucky turned, mumbled a "yeah," and walked through the 'gate, leaving Steve the last human on a hostile planet. 

He sighed and followed his team home.

**Author's Note:**

> Casual viewer of _SG-1_ wondering why the hell that sounded so familiar? References include: **Season 1 "Singularity"** ("The Goa'uld had shoved bombs into children"); **Season 2 "The Serpent's Lair"** (Steve's memory of leaving Bucky on the pel'tac); **Season 4 "Upgrades"** (Bucky's arm including a modified Atanik armband, giving him super strength, speed, and endurance); **Season 9 "Avalon"** (I stole and repackaged Cam's "SG-Me" reference for Tony).


End file.
